


10 times the charm

by Virginiathepure



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Death, M/M, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginiathepure/pseuds/Virginiathepure
Summary: Nine times Jaehwan had attempted to leave, nine times he’d booked his ticket and nine times he’d failed to reach his destination. This tenth time, he comes prepared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors... Hope you enjoy this first chapter

The heavy mist rolls off the jagged planes of the hills nearby, making the air in the rest of the city chilly as well. Jaehwan stands on the roof of the building, hugging his hands close to his chest in a feeble attempt to acquire some warmth, although the weather probably isn’t the cause of his condition. 

He makes a move to the left of the building and before he knows it, he’s looking down at the sidewalk with the many milling heads. People who no doubt have a purpose in their life. Their directions have a meaning and each step is certain. A stark contrast to Jaehwan's, right at that moment. 

The loud horns of angry drivers, trying to get through the uneven traffic breaks his thoughts. He’s hyper aware of his surroundings and the ledge that he’s positioned on, feet dangerously close to the edge. Ready to walk through the air like peter pan, or fall to his death like himself. 

He takes a deep breath as if to expel the minimal amount of soul left in his body, the barely there will to live. 

His heart makes a leap to his throat and his head feels light all of a sudden, as if drunk off the implications of his actions. 

One leg out, bodyweight forward and the second leg succumbs. The air slices across his rose tinted cheeks and he’s flying towards the earth. 

Nine times Jaehwan has attempted to leave, nine times he’s booked his ticket and nine times he’s failed to reach his destination. This tenth time, he comes prepared. 

 

***

1

There was a beautiful dark skinned boy curled up by his side. His jet black hair reflected the dim light of the early morning sky, falling softly along his forehead. His eyes, kohl lined and sharp were shut serenely, eyelashes giving off a hue of cobalt as they had the night before, when that tanned face had been just above Jaehwans, when those bright red lips had devoured his own, when those feline eyes had traced the contours of his body in the midst of the silent haze that had blanketed them in the darkness. 

The buzzing in his ears was unstoppable. It was like the whirring of a machine, the steady beat of a humming birds wings. A sound that drove you crazy little by little without you knowing it yourself. 

Jaehwan was sweating, he could not feel the perspiration yet he was sure he was sweating. His palms were sweaty, yet they weren’t as he clawed at his temples, having sat upright staring at the empty wall, decorated with elaborate shadows. 

He could see a dance, a fire, glimpses of hard bodies twirling around the inferno, tossing their hands in between the smoke, opening their mouths wide, shaking completely as if possessed by the devil himself. 

It was like a pagan ritual, a worship of the sun, the fire, a womb ready to accept the sacrifice. Jaehwan could feel the heat below him, blistering the skin of his haunches. The ringing in his ears had stopped but was now replaced with the animalistic hoots of the warriors circling around him, the beat of the drums vibrating through him leaving even the thinnest of the hairs on his body uneasy. He looked up, the sky was clear, the stars calling for him with their silent hums, embracing him like his mother used to against her familiar breast. He could feel warmth against his temple, a smoldering spear crushing the side of his skull transferring all of it’s radioactive energy into him. 

The screams around him grew, the pitch getting higher and higher as if there was an opera singer invading his head. The drums picking up speed, the sacrifice was close to completion. 

The parade was getting monotonous, the thumping of the drums blending together to create one steady beat. The screams were persistent, except they were taking on a more human form. The world around him was disappearing, vanishing in the shadow until it was pitch black. Dark feline eyes staring down at him from between the grey moving clouds of the void. 

He hadn’t shot himself properly, aiming at his temple wasn’t precise enough, the bullet had missed his brain, if he had one. Jaehwan had always thought his head was a hollow shell. A crater with mist rolling around in it, ready to explode. 

The dark skinned boy had heard the shot. He had cried while cradling his head to his chest frantically calling for help. He’d ruined everything. 

 

 


End file.
